storm_warlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Basics
After you understand the basics, give Game Strategies a try, then move onto Town Layout. Overview Dominations is similar to Civilization, hugely simplified and with a pay-to-advance model. You build a town, upgrade the buildings/army and as you advance through the ages of history additional upgrade options become available. Advancement follows a pre-defined path from which you are not allowed to stray far, improvement of each element (buildings/ resources/ troops etc.) is limited according to your age of history, this prevents an unbalanced focus on any one element. Crowns These are the in-game currency, they arrive slowly and cost a lot of money to buy, but they allow progress to be massively speeded up. There is no way around this, either pay a significant amount to advance or just be thankful it is free to play slowly. It’s highly recommended you watch the optional adverts to get the free crowns available. Town Centre / City Centre The level of this building determines your time period, e.g. Medieval, Gunpowder, Enlightenment, Global. With each advancement, you are permitted to build additional buildings. Resources Farms/mills and caravans/markets are used to collect/store your food/gold. Farms and Caravans generate resource slowly, have low capacity and are venerable to attack. Collecting from the Farms/Caravans transfers the resources into the main storage, the Mills/Markets which are stronger and lose much less when attacked. Battles You scout auto-matched enemy bases, select a target and then direct your troops against the enemy’s automated defences. There are no real time multi-player battles. During a battle you can steal gold, food and oil from the enemy and are awarded stars as a measure of your success. You can only be attacked when you are offline, your only loses are resources, your buildings are not permanently destroyed. Match Making You can only choose a target when the game suggests it, there is no search. The enemies suggested are mostly of a similar strength to you, the exact matching formula is not public. Stars You need to get one star to be declared the winner of a battle, they are awarded for destroying: TownCentre, 50% total destruction, 75% destruction, 100% destruction. You will get a bonus ‘quick victory’ star if you win with one minute. Stars have no inherent value. Medals Every battle results in you being awarded Medals, they range from -25 to +25 depending on your success. Medals are awarded when you attack and when you are attacked. Having medals allows you to join a League, to qualify you need at least 400 medals. Being a member of a league gives you an additional resource bonus in each attack and lets other players see how effective you are in Battle. Alliances You need to build the Alliance gate. It allows member to donate extra troops to each other for use in attacks, the number of troops depends on your Gate. It also allows you to enter into World Wars. World War A team of 10,15,20...50 battle another alliance there are separate posts on this topic, try War - Basics.